Will U B Mine?
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: A special Valentine's Day gift at Teikoku...KxS


Okay! Here's a V-Day fic for you guys! It was uploaded so last minute but I was having computer troublesT_T Also, please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. I have just started using a new computer and the keyboard is a lot smaller than my old one and has a way newer version of word for me to work with.

Any who, if you guys like this, I may do a White Day sequel^_^ This takes place before the start of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any or its characters.

Enjoy!

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

"All right! Let's go! Give me all you've got!" Genda yelled, slamming a fist into his chest. Teikoku was practicing for their upcoming match against Occult Academy. Kageyama stood off on the sidelines, watching his team practice. Kidou smirked and charged toward the goal, kicking the ball as hard as he could. Genda's hands shot out to grab the ball. It slammed into his palms and he fought desperately for a moment before sailing backwards into the net.

Genda groaned a little and shifted up onto his elbows, rubbing his head. Kidou smirked again as he appeared over his and offered him a hand. "Not bad. You came so close too." Genda smirked back and grabbed the offered hand. "I'll get it next time."

Kidou nodded firmly as he pulled Genda to his feet and turned back to the field. "Jimon! Sakuma! Shuchi! I want you guys to run Death Zone a couple times." The three boys nodded and quickly got into formation as Genda returned to the goal. The three Death Zone players ran forward, then leapt into the air, letting the triangle of purple energy form between them.

"SAKUMA-KUN!" a shrill voice echoed across the field suddenly, effectively distracting the Teikoku players. Narukami yelped and dove out of the way when the ball came flying at him and the Death Zone players crashed to the field. A few collective groans sounded off before the team turned their attention to the girl running across the field.

"Why is the vice president here?" Jimon asked, rubbing his head to ease the throbbing from landing on it. Sakuma blew his hair up out of his eyes and blinked for a couple seconds before gasping. "The meeting! Crap, I forgot!" the blunette quickly scrambled to his feet and ran off the field. The girl met him half way and they ran back toward the locker rooms. Sakuma paused briefly to apologize to Kageyama, but the Commander just shooed him away.

Kidou blinked a couple times as he watched Sakuma leave the field. "Where's he going?" Genda raised an eyebrow towards his captain. "You didn't know? Sakuma's the secretary for the Student Council. I guess they were supposed to have some meeting today and he forgot."

Kidou nodded once, looking back in the direction the blunette has disappeared into. The boy never ceased to amaze him. He was so talented. He was in the Glee Club, the school Orchestra (he played both piano and violin), now the Student Council, with the soccer team and his 4.0 GPA on top of that. It was incredible.

"I guess they needed to discuss the Valentine's Day thing next week." Kidou turned to face Genda, watching the taller boy stretch his arms above him head. "What Valentine's Day thing?" Genda gave Sakuma a look. "Do you live under a rock?"

Kidou gave him a look and Genda smirked. "I'm kidding. Every year, the Student Council runs a program where students can order cheap little treats for friends and sweethearts. Then the Student Council goes around delivering the gifts on Valentine's Day."

"Oh. That explains the random gifts I keep getting then." Genda promptly face-palmed. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are the genius everyone thinks you are." Kidou rolled his eyes behind his goggles then crossed his arms over his chest and cast his gaze to the ceiling of the practice field. Genda smirked.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Kidou smirked back. "You'll see."

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

"Okay!" Nanaka Miyoshi, the president of the Student Council, planted her hands on her hips, addressing the fellow Student Council members in front of her. "Here are your lists for your deliveries, so let's get going!" she cried happily and punched the air. The vice president and treasurer followed the movement but the others just sweat dropped. They quickly collected their lists and deliveries and set off into the school.

Sakuma found his first person in the library. "Ohayo, Kisa-chan." The bubbly blonde returned the greeting and he handed her the heart shaped box of chocolates her boyfriend had ordered for her. The girl squealed quietly and clutched the box to her chest. "Arigato, Saku-chan." Sakuma smiled. "Have a good day. I need to get going-"

"Wait!"

"Hm?" Sakuma raised an eyebrow as he turned back to the girl only to jump when a red rose was shoved into his face. He blinked a couple times before accepting the flower. "What's this for?" he asked, giving the girl a confused look. Kisa grinned. "I was asked to give this to you."

Sakuma raised a delicate eyebrow. "By who?" the girl just giggled and shook her head. "I can't tell. You'll find out later." She winked and Sakuma blinked, looking back at the rose. This was bizarre…

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

And it was just as bizarre the second time, and the third and fourth. Each time Sakuma delivered a gift, the recipient would hand him a red rose and refuse to tell him who put them up to it. By the end of the day, he had obtained 20 roses.

Sakuma sighed as he finished putting his books into his locker and picked up the flowers. _'This is crazy.'_ He thought. He shifted his bag onto his shoulder and started to head for the locker room when the shrill noise of the loud speaker microphone being turned on echoed through the halls and the Commander's secretary's voice echoed through the halls.

"Attention students, today's soccer practice has been cancelled. That is all." Sakuma blinked a couple times. Kageyama was cancelling practice? He rarely ever did that unless he or Kidou were busy.

Sakuma wondered for a bit but decided to head to the field anyways. Maybe some of the other were there and knew what was going on. He stepped into the empty stadium and scanned the area. Finding no one, he sighed and placed his gifts and his bag onto one of the benches and walked out onto the field. He looked around again before dropping down onto the field and shifting his legs into a crossed-legged position. He leaned forward a little and rested his chin on his fists.

Sakuma jumped slightly when something drifted in front of his face. He looked down and picked up the object, opening his hand to stare at it in his palm. _'A white rose petal?'_ he thought confusedly. The blunette jumped again when another drifted down, followed by another and another. Looking up, Sakuma was shocked to finding thousands of the petals raining down all around him and lightly covering the field, like snow.

Sakuma gasped when a white rose was suddenly dangled in front of his face. He smiled slightly before reaching up to take it and leaning backwards to look into a pair of red eyes as two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"You can't ever do anything like everybody else, can you?" Sakuma asked. Kidou just smirked. "Of course not." The brunet pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, spinning him around in his arms and holding him tightly. Sakuma wrapped his arms around Kidou's neck and eagerly returned the kiss. Eventually, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Curiosity question, just how did you manage to get Kageyama to let you do this?" Kidou chuckled and nuzzled their noses together. "A lot of begging and careful wording."

Sakuma laughed.


End file.
